


Merry Fucking Christmas

by Giuly99jb



Series: Christmas Fics [3]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Candy Canes, Christmas, Christmas Smut, F/M, Seducing, falice - Freeform, surprise, the best present ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giuly99jb/pseuds/Giuly99jb
Summary: Fp arrived “home” two days before Christmas, expecting to find an empty house, but someone was there to great him.Prompt #5 - Candy Cane.—Falice





	1. Chapter 1

The snowmen were melting and the sky had been already dark for more than five hours.

It was 23.00 and Fp came from the White Rhym where he had been with the other serpents to celebrate the imminent Christmas Day.

They had drunk, danced, flirted with the women that they had invited and some of the Serpents had been that lucky that they had brought them home. If he was honest, he had been lucky too. A brunette woman had advanced him adding a swaying on her hips in a seductive way. They had talked and flirted, while her hands had travelled down from time to time resting on his legs.

The woman had been interesting and gorgeous, but he hadn’t wanted to explore what could have happened if he had given in her attempts to seduce him because even though Gladys was far away, he was still married to her.

That had been the lie he had told himself to prevent him from bedding that woman. But if he had been honest to himself – and he _hadn’t_ wanted to- they weren’t grey eyes that had thought about while being with the brunette, but blue eyes and blonde hair.

He was in front of his door, thinking that there were only two days before the big event. The day after tomorrow would have been Christmas Eve and he would have spent it alone. Again. JellyBean and Gladys were in Toledo while his other son was spending the Christmas Holiday with his friends.

Fp stopped in the doorway of his trailer.

One hand clenched around the neck of his bottle, the other around the strings of the gift bags he was carrying.

He had resigned himself to spending Christmas alone this year, he was happy that Jughead would have had his fun with his friends and his girlfriend at the Lodge’s Mountain, but it would have been great if he was with him.

So now, it would have been just him, a bottle of expensive scotch, and trying find anything on TV that didn’t scream holiday cheer. Merry fucking Christmas to Riverdale’s most fuck up man.

But it appeared he was wrong.

Alice Cooper was reclined on the green shag carpet in front of the fireplace and just to the side of the – _so_ _called_ \- Christmas tree. She was wearing what he could only describe as the naughtiest holiday themed outfit he’d ever seen, red and silky, and trimmed in fluffy white faux fur. There was a bow tied between her breasts and he knew if he tugged on the end she would unwrap like a gift. The sides of it fell open, leaving her body and legs bare, and showing off the matching panties that amounted to a triangle held in place with strings. The look was completed with a floppy, red velvet Santa hat on her head.

His eyes travelled on her magnificent body, before stopping on her serpent’s tattoo. That made her look as a sexy and bad-ass Santa’s girl.

Nothing about her outfit was innocent.

“Do you like what you see, Jones?” She purred before grinning when she noticed the growing bulge in his pants.

His eyes became darker but he didn’t answer, afraid that he would betray himself with his voice. He didn’t trust himself at that moment.

He swallowed hard trying to focus on everything else but the woman that stood in front of him, failing miserably when she did her next move causing his eyes to fall instantly on her lips.

Knowing the battle that was happening in his mind, she had bitten her lower lip before licking it.

Now she propped up on one elbow, and drew a candy cane out of her mouth, slower than necessary, her dark red lips pursing and suck hard. She met his eyes and let the stick drag over her tongue before she swirled it around the end and pushed it back into her mouth. It was one of the dark pink and red ones from a box he’d gotten by mistake at the drugstore, and flavored with cherry instead of strawberry.

He imagined how sweet her lips would taste, and how incredible it would feel if she was giving his cock the same treatment.

“ _Alice_ ,” he groaned, already swelling in his trousers.

She pulled the candy out again and smirked. “ _You_ can be next if you get over here.”

Merry _fucking_ Christmas indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

The cool metal sent shivers through his body. Her fingertipsbrushed lightly up his arm, from his wrist to his shoulder, downhis bare chest, stopping just above his boxers. His chocolate eyes found her ocean ones.

" _Don't_ move," Alice whispered, and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before getting off the bed. He watched her ass as she left, quickly noticing that she was swaying her hips more than normal. He smirked, knowing she was messing with him. She could torture him all she wanted, in a few minutes, it would all be worth it.

Fp's wrists were cuffed above his head, the chain passing behind one of his bed's metal bars that completed the headboard. He noticed she hadn't closed the cuff as tight as she should have. He tried to pull his wrist out, but his attempt at freedom was cut short by a cough.

"I told you to stay put," She said seductively.

"You were taking too long," He replied, his voice huskier than normal.

Alice smirked. "Perfection takes time."

He noticed then that she had changed out of her naughtiest Christmas themed outfit and was now wearing a small, red, lacy gown. The effects she was having on him were greater than usual as he was used to seeing her in her regular clothes, a pencil skirt and blouse, and this gown was more intimate than her previous clothes. She sauntered over to the bed, taking her time, letting his eyes watch her body, letting his mind think of all kinds of things.

Finally, after what seemed longer than life, she reached the bed and crawled up it. Placing a hand on either side of his body, she kissed his lips, first the left corner of his mouth, then the right. She kissed his chin and down his neck. Biting here and there, hard enough to sting, but soft enough so no mark would be left. Her lips were then on his chest, her body now practically on top of his. She could feel something poking at her stomach and she smirked.

"Getting a little excited, are we _Jones_?"

He groaned low in his throat as she scraped down his stomach. Fp knew there'd be scratch marks there in the morning, but at the moment, he couldn’t care less. She dragged her tongue back up over the red lines that were already forming, and felt his stomach muscles tighten under his skin.

"Alice," He whispered, his eyes half closed. She smirked and sat up.

"Patience is something you obviously didn't inherit."

Before he could retort, her fingers were under the elastic of his boxers. He bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out, but couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips.

She slowly pulled the thin fabric down past his dick, past his knees, pushing it down to a stop around his ankles. She would have tossed it to the floor, but since his legs were tied to the bottom of his bed, she let them lay. Fp gasped as she softly grabbed him and stroked at his favorite asset. She felt his body shiver under her, and she bit her lip, looking up at him through her eyelashes. 

“Fuck..." He whispered, suddenly realizing her intentions and remembering what she had said before.

She smiled, flashing her white teeth at him through the dark room. Slowly, she lowered her head down and took his tip into her mouth. He groaned loudly, her warm mouth on his throbbing cock completely over riding any control he had left of his body. She slowly pulled him out, but quickly filled her mouth again. She pulled him out again, letting her teeth drag up his the sides of his dick.

"Ali," Fp’s eyes were squeezed shut, beads of sweat were beginning to roll down his face. White hot heat was filling his body, and she knew that it wouldn't be much longer. Alice let her tongue dance along the tip and after a few more quick movements, cum spurted out into her mouth.

He fell back against the cool metal bed, sweaty and panting, trying to recover quickly from pure ecstasy. Fp felt her crawl up his body, and cracked an eye open.

"You _are_ amazing!”

 “I know," Alice shrugged with a smirk, pressing a long kiss to his lips. He kissed back with an equal amount of passion, not caring that he could taste himself on her tongue. After a minute she pulled away and her fingers disappeared inside her bra. A silver key glinted in the moonlight, and she lent over him, unlocking the handcuffs and freeing his hands from their prison.

"What now?" He asked, rubbing one of his wrist.

Alice pursed her lips and eyed him seductively, the handcuffs dangling from her finger, "Now, it's _your_ turn."

 

* * *

 

 

_Hi, so what do you think about this?_

_Did you like it? Do you think that the characters are IC?_

_This is my first smut and also my first Falice fic, I accept critics too :)_

_This chapter was beta-ed by @crumbsinmybed (tumblr)_

_If you have any prompt, you could leave them on Tumbrl (@faliceaesthetic) or on IG (@faliceaesthetics)!!_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first Falice fic ever.  
> I don’t know why I write one so late since they are one of my OTPs and my number one Riverdale ship.  
> Anyway, I love them with all my heart and I hope the writers will stop to cut their scenes and give them more screen-time.  
> Mädchen and Skeet’s chemistry is so powerful.
> 
> This is a short Christmas fic based on the prompt Candy Cane, I hope you liked it and that the characters are IC.
> 
> If you are interested, I write other fics about Hayffie, Sherlock and Fremione.
> 
> As always, sorry for my mistakes. I’m Italian and this work isn’t beta-Read.  
> I really need to find one.
> 
> Also, this is for the members of the Dumbäss group chat on Twitter.
> 
> Kudos and comments make the world go ‘round! *smiles sheepishly* Okay, enough of my rambling. Have some Falice.


End file.
